Minha Vida por WonWon
by Pagu
Summary: Hermione encontra cartas que Ron nunca mencionou.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa fanfic são de propriedade de J.K., e infelizmente não posso levá-los para a cama e dar-lhes de comer.

**Título:** **Minha Vida por Won-Won  
**

**Autor:** **Pagú**

**Gênero:** Romance - Ship: Lavender Brown, Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger

**Classificação: K **

**Spoilers:** 7

**Observações:** Essa fic foi escrita para o I Challenge de Cartas do Grimmauld Place, 12.

* * *

**Minha Vida por Won-Won**

Hermione sentou ao redor de inúmeras caixas. A mudança para o apartamento estava se provando difícil, principalmente por Ron ser tão bagunceiro. Após etiquetar e organizar aquela zona, dirigiu-se ao armário do futuro marido. No fundo havia uma caixa escondida, em sua tampa estavam gravadas as palavras: "NÃO ABRA, OU TERÁ UMA MORTE DOLOROSA." Ela riu. Logo sua curiosidade tomou conta, então Hermione descobriu o feitiço posto à caixa por Ron, o desfez, e abriu-a para encontrar cartas, inúmeras cartas. Todas de Lavender Brown. Hermione riu novamente e pôs-se a ler...

**

Meu ruivo lindo,

Acho que te peguei de surpresa hoje, não? Eu simplesmente não resisti, depois de ver você voando como um hipogrifo, elegante e determinado, não pude deixar de te beijar.

Eu sei que não falei muito, não sou muito boa nisso. Gosto de escrever, acho que passo melhor o que estou sentindo assim. Porém acho que eu nunca terei coragem suficiente de entregar esta carta.

Vou começar pelo começo! Durante as férias de verão estava jogando tarô e você apareceu, um lindo valete vermelho. Sabia que iria me apaixonar, mas nunca imaginei que seria por você! Quando o encontrei no Beco Diagonal, você passou por mim e eu soube naquele instante que estava diante do homem da minha vida. Como eu não havia percebido antes? Não sei, mas essas coisas acontecem, não é Ronico?

Queria falar com você, mas a Hermione te puxou de onde eu estava, ela tinha um olhar que não entendi. Fiquei muito chateada com ela, mas depois me lembrei que teria o ano inteiro ao seu lado. Na minha primeira aula de Adivinhação nós fizemos uma revisão sobre bolas de cristal e adivinha que apareceu na minha? Você! Seus cabelos ruivos e seu sorriso. Então eu tive certeza da certeza. Você é o homem da minha vida!

Meu amor por você é como um lampião mágico, não precisa de combustível, ele simplesmente ascende quando você está por perto! Espero, não, não preciso esperar, eu tenho certeza que seremos muito felizes!

Com amor,

Daquela que te ama muito do fundo do coração, Lavender.

**

Meu feijãozinho sabor amor,

Esta é a segunda carta que eu te escrevo, sei que a primeira ainda não entreguei, nem sei se entregarei essa, mas escrevo mesmo assim. Estou tão feliz que estamos namorando! Eu sei que você é muito tímido e por isso tomei a iniciativa, mas tenho certeza que seu sorriso de canto de boca foi um sim. Já disse que adoro quando você sorri assim? Acho que não. É mágico como todo seu rosto se transforma quando dá esse sorriso!

Ainda não acredito que Hermione teve coragem de te atacar, o que aconteceu? Os olhos dela estavam em chamas. Será que isso tem a ver conosco? Ela nunca falou direito comigo, eu nunca a entendi, ela sempre está com você e com Harry, acho que ela está ficando cada vez mais masculinizada, se é que você me entende! Bom, se isso tiver a ver com nosso namoro, coitada dela, porque estaremos sempre juntos para sempre, não é Ronico?

Hoje vi uma árvore no jardim, e quando cheguei mais perto eu vi que não era uma, mas sim duas. A copa das duas árvores eram uma só. Lembrei de nós dois. Fiquei emocionada, senti como se nos uníssemos e todos os frutos, serão sempre nossos já que não dá para saber de qual das árvores ele saiu. É engraçado como me tornei uma romântica com você! Eu não era assim antes. Bom, não com essa intensidade.

Já sinto sua falta, com amor,

Daquela que te quer muito do fundo do coração, Lavender.

**

Meu doce caramelo cor de mel,

Hoje escrevo a terceira carta e agora tenho confiança de entregá-la, não somente esta, mas as outras duas. Hoje nos beijamos com uma intensidade que me deu certeza de seus sentimentos. O melhor foi o sorriso, aquele de meia boca, que você deu depois. Parvati disse que não há nada demais nesse seu sorriso, que você sempre sorri assim quando está constrangido, mas eu tenho certeza que é diferente. Este é o sorriso que você me dá, e ele é só meu!

Hoje eu era um rosa, desabrochava com o seu toque. Ah, Ron, estou tão apaixonada que chega até a dar vontade de chorar. E foi isso o que aconteceu quando Hermione entrou no dormitório. Ela ficou assustada e depois saiu sorrindo. Eu não entendi muito bem, ela deve ter achado que nós brigamos, mas isso nunca vai acontecer! Parvati diz que Hermione está com ciúmes... Bom, ela teve a chance dela, se ela não te quis, melhor para mim!

Ah, meu amor. Meu coração bate forte todos os dias quando desço pro café da manhã, pois sei que você estará lá me esperando. Quase não consigo dormir por pensando nisso.

Com amor,

Daquela que te adora muito do fundo do coração, Lavender.

**

Meu lindo e ruivo Won-Won,

Sei que você achou estranho eu te mandar cartas, já que ficamos o dia todo juntos. O problema é que meu coração está me mandando. Sou a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo e sabe por quê? Porque tenho você. Você é o raio de sol quente da manhã mais linda de verão. Peço todos os dias à Merlin para nós ficarmos juntos para sempre. Você também pede, não é? Espero que sim! Eu sei que existem pessoas que torcem contra (pessoas entenda Hermione), mas juntos superaremos todas as barreiras.

Fui assistir seu treino de quadribol ontem e já te disse, não é? Que você fica lindo quando voa. Você é o melhor goleiro que a Grifinória já teve e com certeza o mais lindo. Fico tão feliz em ver as outras meninas olharem para mim com inveja (meninas entenda Hermione)!

Estou ficando triste, sabendo que as férias estão chegando e teremos que ficar duas semanas longe. Será como tirar meu coração de mim e me deixar quase morta, porém, eu sei que você me visitará em meus sonhos e isso me deixa um pouco mais tranqüila.

Com amor,

Daquela que já sente sua falta do fundo do coração, Lavender.

**

Meu Won-Won de sorriso de meia boca lindo que eu adoro,

Eu vi que você ficou chateado porque Hermione sugeriu que McLaggen é melhor que você no quadribol. Sei também que você ficou triste por não ter sido convidado à festa de Slughorn, já que Ginny foi.

Porém você não pode negar que nós fizemos nossa noite valer a pena, não é? Seus beijos são tão doces que me mantém sem fome, quase não como mais, só consigo pensar em seus beijos. Seu amor é meu alimento!

Fique tranqüilo, meu amor, você é um ótimo goleiro e não é a sabe-tudo da Hermione que vai provar o contrario. Falando nela, ainda não acredito que McLaggen tenha aceitado seu convite. Hermione não tem nada demais, não sei o que é que os meninos vêm nela... Ela não se cuida, está sempre estudando e não pensa em outra coisa. Sempre a achei estranha, mas foi depois do terceiro ano que pude confirmar isso! Ainda não acredito que ela saiu da sala da Prof. Trelawney daquela forma! A melhor aula de todas!

Chega de Hermione, só quero desejar um ótimo Natal para você, mesmo sabendo que o meu não será muito bom já que estarei longe de você. Sei que será difícil para você também ficar longe dos meus beijos, dos nossos beijos maravilhosos.

Com amor,

Daquela que vai viver para sempre com você, Lavender Brown Weasley.

**

Meu apaixonante _mince pie_ de chocolate,

Estou em casa pensando em você! Contei tudo sobre nós para minha mãe e ela está muito feliz por mim. Você já falou com seus pais? É bom eles saberem que nos amamos e que ficaremos juntos para sempre. Gostaria muito que você viesse aqui para conhecer minha família, mas sei que não é seguro.

Fico com tanto medo sabendo que Harry está ai com você. Com Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado atrás dele, acho que vocês deveriam ter deixado que ele passasse o Natal em Hogwarts. Só de pensar que algo possa acontecer com você... Ah, não quero nem pensar nisso.

Ah, Ronico, eu gosto tanto de você que poderiam fazer poções de amor muito poderosas com somente uma gota do meu sangue. E por falar nisso, tome muito cuidado com a Granger, vai que ela está com ciúmes mesmo... Ela seria capaz de te encher de poção, tenho certeza disso. Você viu os olhos gulosos dela ao ver as poções na loja de seu irmão, não é?

Estou aqui contando os minutos para me reencontrar com você e para poder beijar esses seus lábios, os mesmos que dão aquele sorriso de canto de boca que eu amo, que é todo meu.

Feliz Natal, meu amor, espero que você goste do presente que te mandei! Ficará lindo em você. Desejo que o próximo ano seja tão maravilhoso quanto este. Que marque o começo de uma relação que será para a vida toda!

Te amo muito!

Da sempre sua, Lavender Brown Weasley.

**

Meu pedacinho de céu,

Eu simplesmente não acredito no que aconteceu com você. Em um dia você está perfeitamente bem e no outro está entre a vida e a morte. Ah, meu amor. Eu disse que era perigoso ficar perto de Harry. Porque você ao me ouviu?

Por falar no Harry achei um absurdo ele ter esquecido de me avisar sobre o que tinha acontecido com você. Puxa vida, sou sua namorada, não sou? Ele foi correndo falar pra Hermione, mas para mim não falou nada. Isso que ela não falava com você há meses.

Sei que você dará uma bronquinha nele quando ficar bem, mas fique calmo, pois Harry tem me ajudado nesse tempo tão difícil. Eu vou te visitar e choro toda vez porque você está dormindo. A Madame Pomfrey diz que você já está bem, mas ela não vê que você fica o tempo todo dormindo? Tem alguma coisa errada.

Ah, peço a Merlin todas as noites para que você melhore e possa voltar para mim. E mesmo com Hermione agourando de perto, sei que você é meu. Não entendi porque ela está tão interessada em você... Ela é meio maluca, não é?

Eu fico tão acabada de ver você preso àquela cama. Acho que talvez Hermione possa ter alguma coisa a ver. Ela deve estar querendo colocar o namoradinho dela McLaggen na sua posição. Está bem, estou exagerando, mas é que não gosto de vê-la o tempo todo indo ver-te na ala hospitalar.

Espero que melhore o mais rápido possível,

Daquela que não vê a hora de te dar um beijo imenso, Lavender.

**

Meu caldeirão de chocolate com recheio de paixão,

Desculpe-me, por favor! Peço perdão! Não quis ser tão intempestiva, porém ver você com Hermione me tira do sério. Eu entendi que vocês tinham brigado e que fizeram as pazes, mas eu não entendo como você não percebe que ela quer terminar com nosso namoro...

Está bem, você disse para eu não ficar presumindo essas coisas e não quer que eu fale mal de Hermione, já que ela é sua amiga há muito tempo. Acho que fiquei insegura! Que bobagem, não é? Mesmo que Hermione estivesse tentando nos atrapalhar, ela não conseguiria, já que somos almas gêmeas.

Reparei que você tem dado cada vez mais aquele sorriso de canto de boca que eu tanto gosto! Entendi porque você o dá sempre que tem mais gente ao redor, sempre que Harry ou Parvati estão por perto, é que você quer mostrar para eles o quanto você está feliz!

Juro que não brigarei mais com você. Eu te amo muito e não posso te perder, principalmente por uma besteira como essa. Briguei com você e acabei não mostrando o quanto fiquei feliz por você ter melhorado.

Eu fiquei tão desnorteada quando você estava doente, com tanto medo de te perder que acabei fazendo e falando o que não devia. Desculpe-me mais uma vez!

Com amor,

Daquela que não sabe o que fazer sem você, Lavender.

**

Meu doce de abóboras,

Estou com saudades de você, sabia? Você tem andado tão distante. Entendo que seja a pressão por causa das provas, mas não consigo me conter. Sinto sua falta.

Parvati vive me dizendo para tomar cuidado, que você pode escapar de mim. Mas não acredito que você faria isso comigo. Sei que você me ama. Ela não entende que você é tímido e esse é o problema, você acaba não mostrando o que você sente, mas eu sei.

Sonhei com você. Seus cabelos ruivos balançavam enquanto você voava em sua vassoura, segurando um ramo de lavanda, minha flor favorita, é claro. Acho que foram seus cabelos que me fizeram perceber que era você o valete vermelho do meu jogo de tarô. Sempre tive uma queda por ruivos.

Porém os seus cabelos são de um ruivo muito intenso que me deixa com as pernas bambas e o coração batendo mais rápido! Imagina então quando você junta o ruivo com o sorriso lindo que você me dá? Eu simplesmente morro. Você é o melhor garoto que já conheci e nunca irei te deixar!

Com amor,

Daquela que tem sempre saudades, Lavender.

**

Ron,

Sei que você fica bravo quando eu fico com ciúmes, mas não estou mais agüentando. EU SOU SUA NAMORADA e não Hermione. Você está sempre com ela, e não venha com a desculpa que ela é sua amiga, porque isso não cola mais.

Não sou cega Ron, os olhos de Hermione mostram tudo o que eu quiser ver. São olhos apaixonados e todo mundo sabe disso! E como você passa mais tempo com ela do que comigo, isso faz as pessoas comentarem. Não quero ser motivo de fofoca.

Aqueles olhos de Hermione, refletindo os cabelos ruivos e o sorriso que é meu, acabam comigo. Por favor, Ron, diga que você me ama. Eu te amo e sempre achei que fossemos ficar para sempre juntos. Vamos ficar, vou fazê-lo acreditar nisso também.

Por favor, perceba que Hermione está jogando você contra mim. Ela está te seduzindo, como você não vê isso? Será que ela não está te dando poção de amor? Ron, por favor, tome cuidado.

Com amor,

Daquela que te ama desesperadamente, Lavender Brown Weasley.

**

Ron,

Achei que ficaríamos para sempre juntos. Acreditei que você fosse meu ruivo valete vermelho, mas a única coisa que você me fez foi sofrer.

Como pude me enganar? Aquele valete vermelho, combinado com seus cabelos ruivos era toda a prova que eu pedi. Mas te perdi. O que foi que fiz de errado? Eu sempre te amei tanto, sempre te dei carinho. O que Hermione tem que eu não tenho?

Você disse que não tem nada com ela, mas então o que é que ela estava fazendo com você nos dormitórios? Você nunca me levou lá. Eu não consigo acreditar que você me trocou por ela.

Hoje vejo que aquele sorriso, que eu tão bobamente achei que era meu, era um sorriso de constrangimento. Você tinha vergonha de mim, sempre teve. Porque, Ron? É alguma coisa na minha aparência? A Parvati diz que sou mais bonita que Hermione.

Não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça, Ron. Seus cabelos voltam a me perseguir nos meus sonhos, seus cabelos ruivos e o valete vermelho. Eu não consigo me conformar... O que fiz de errado?

Eu sei que gritei, mas eu tenho razão. Vejo como você trata Hermione e é muito diferente. Vejo os olhos dela brilharem quando você está por perto. Eu não podia continuar sendo enganada, porém ainda te amo. Estou sofrendo muito sem seus beijos.

Você acha que nós temos alguma chance? Eu faço o que for preciso!

Ainda te amo muito,

Lavender.

**

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Hermione. Ela sempre achou Lavender insuportável, mas agora tinha pena pelo que ela tinha passado. Um barulho fez Hermione acordar do que parecia um sonho, colocou todas as cartas dentro da caixa e guardou-a. Quando Ron entrou no quarto e viu sua futura mulher ao meio de uma bagunça de caixas deu um sorriso de canto de boca, constrangido. Hermione correu para ele e beijou-o com todo força.

* * *

NA:

1. Mince pie é uma torta doce tradicionalmente servida no Natal e Ano Novo, na Inglaterra, talvez tenha visto no filme Half-blood Prince.


End file.
